White Exorcist
by Sugar-induced-Duck
Summary: Raised in an Abbey by Nuns Amaterasu has a deep interest in Angels and Giants. Refusing to become a Nun and leaving against the wishes of her home, she becomes an Exorcist. Wishing to quench her curiosity of the battle between Angels and Demons.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Angels and Giants  
><strong>

What are angels?

Are they beings of celestial power? Deemed by God and sent down to earth to aid the fallen humans. To fight against the frightful powers of Satan. Are they God's army?

What do they look like?

The Holy Bible does not fully describe their appearance. In the past, it states, that they appeared to us Man in a form that would not overwhelm us. Does that mean their true form is frightening? Or so beautiful it is too much for the naked eye to grasp? I don't believe God would create an ugly creature…but then there is Satan. Lucifer is his first name, according to the Bible. Lucifer was once an angel, but he fell. Not that he fell, but decided to fall. He made the decision to oppose God, he was certain that he was more powerful than the Almighty God, and had opposed him. The reason from his banishment from heaven and the constant battle between Satan and God.

But back to my question.

What do angels look like?

Do they have the great white wings that resembles a dove's wings? Like society has put into our concept of an Angel. Or maybe they don't have wings and they're all glowy and such. Do they even look like man? Resemble man?

The bible states, that Man were created in the image God. So that means angels do not resemble humans. That somewhat answers my question.

Another fact I must put forth. Satan, Lucifer, was not the only Angel that fell from God's path.

Have you ever heard the term Giant?

In actuality, they were born from Angels who took Earthly women as their wives and had children. I would like to believe that the women seduced the Angel, making it fall from God's path. However, I, myself cannot say what is so.

Anyway, these children that was born from the Angel and Human parent was very different. A new species was born. The Giants. _Nephilim_, meaning fallen one. _Rephaim_, the Hebrew word meaning fearful one, or one who brings discouragement. Both words are another term for giants.

So are there apparently anymore Giants? There aren't. God had disposed of them thousands of years ago. In the time of Noah, y'know the story Noah's Ark? God had flooded the entire earth and only Noah and his family were prepared and able to survive thanks to the mercy of God. In God's eyes, Noah and his family were the only righteous and non-perverse humans in the whole of earth, and he wanted to spare them. He didn't want Satan's plan to succeed in polluting mankind with evil and darkness. Research about it if you must.

Why were the Giants killed? Because the invasion or population of Giants was Satan's attempt to "Mongrelize" the human race. Creating something God had not intended. The flooding of course was a redemptive plan to clean the earth and the Human race from such filth in our hearts and bodies. After all how could the Messiah, who was sent many years later, save humanity, when humanity was not completely Human?

Excuse me, you might seemed to have noticed I'm quite interested in Angels, and Giants. It's one of the reasons why I entered True Cross Academy. To study angels. As well as becoming an Exorcist, and becoming of any help to put away with demon or any foil of Satan. But mostly, I'm just in it for the angels,

My name is Amaterasu Sakurai. Amaterasu meaning "Who illuminates heaven," and Sakurai which means "Well of the Cherry Blossom."

A very beautiful name right? It somehow makes me feel like the character of a manga or something. I prefer it if people just call me Ame, I secretly enjoy Ame-chan, but alas, only three people have ever called me Ame or Ame-chan.

As for my looks, its nothing heavenly. I have ordinary black hair, long and straight, down to the middle of my back. I'm quite taller than most girls, I remember when I was in the 4th grade, the boys had called me giant because I was taller than everyone, I gave them a long lecture about giants and their origins. I didn't really make friends.

My eyes are a very dark brown, sometimes, I would love to believe, turn black when I become excited. It's a small fantasy.

My skin is very pale white, even though I tend to work outside numerous times due to missions. Oh yes, I forgot to mention that. I'm no longer a student I graduated a while ago at a young age, right now I'm sixteen years old. I started the academy when I was eight years old. I would have graduated at fifteen, but certain circumstances took place. I believe my intelligence is what is most redeeming about my personality. Which is quite nasty and strange at times. I became a Middle First Class Exorcist. The ordinary kind. I acquired two Meister abilities, one as a an Aria and the other as a Knight. I was more interested in being an Aria because I tend to be more of a bookworm and I love to research, especially through the bible.

After all I was brought up in a catholic church, my mother had passed away at a young age, and the Nuns in the Abbey raised, the whereabouts of my father were unknown. As I had learned my mother was a strong woman of faith, and had considered becoming a Nun, thank goodness she didn't I might never had been born.

Wait, I got side-tracked, back to my looks, I'm quite conceited aren't I? As I had said before I'm quite tall, with long black hair and dark-brown eyes, accompanied with pale skin…I sound like a ghost don't I.

As for my personality. I'm quite the giddy and happy person…on the inside. People tend to avoid me, saying I look like I would punch anyone who disturbed me. I'm sorry that I tend to frown a lot. I find it impossible to walk around smiling all day, its tiring unless there's a reason to smile. It all comes down to reason.

Like the reason I entered True Cross academy.

The reason I refused to become a Nun.

The reason I feel estranged for feeling for my mother.

The reason only three people have ever called me Ame or Ame-chan.

The reason why I am obsessed with books.

With Angels.

Giants.

Heaven.

Ah! That sounded way too deep to finish off my entry. I remember one of my childhood friends (one who called me Ame-chan) had told me I am quite a happy person. I'm content with the littlest of things and don't bother for too much.

I just reply by saying with a tone that to others sound like I could care less, "That's called having a Low Need to achieve Okumura-san."

Maybe I do have a low need to achieve. I'm happy with whatever I can grasp. After all most of my life was on the pessimistic side of the coin…weird metaphor but let's go with it.

Speaking of which, I wonder when will be the next time I meet with Okumura-San. I haven't seen him in a while.

* * *

><p>Hey! Hey! This is Sugar-Induced-Duck who is trying to blow off some imagination steam! I have certainly gotten into Ao No Exorcist series (Blue exorcist) I remember I was reading a Shonen Jump magazine, and read the first chapter I got so excited that I read the rest so far Online, then two weeks later the anime series had launched and trust me I looked like an extreme Hot Mess!<p>

I dunno who's my favorite Rin or Yukio...Amaimon or Mephisto...Suguro or Shima! EEEk! Jk anywho if you would want me to continue this story then pls leave me a review and I'll post the next chappie. Ame-Chan is sorta based of me, except for the fact that I'm black and my name is not Ame. Teehee. Yes and graduated from Highschool this year too! At the age of 16! Woot! Sorry I didn't get into Harvard! xP

P.S! I am not a Catholic person. I just do alot of rsearch myself. I am christian, just not Catholic! This is just a work of fiction. Am not getting into the Bible. this will probably be the only chapter talking so deeply about the Bible. My character was raised Catholic but this is the Blue Exorcist world. Not normal Reality so pls bear with me!

Pls Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Restart  
><strong>

_Angels we have heard on high_

_Sweetly singing o'er the place_

_And the mountains in reply_

_Echoing their joyous strains_

_Gloria~, in excelsis deo_

_Gloria~, in excelsis deo_

"Glooooooria~" I sang quietly as I stood outside my classroom in the halls of True Cross Academy, "In Excelsis Deo."

Today is my first day I start as a High school student at True Cross. When I say my first day, I mean that I've missed a lot of weeks of school. Due to being an exorcist. I had barely graduated this year, and I wanted to move up the ladder as quickly as I could. There was a certain person I wanted to catch up to.

"Alright class," overheard the sensei speak from inside the classroom, "We have a new student transferring in today, please settle down as she introduces herself. Sakurai-san please come in."

Taking a deep breath and exhaling I turned around to face the door, doing a silent prayer. Hoping to have a peaceful high school life. It's not that I wished to enter High school. I thought my life would be fine as long as I became an exorcist and had access to all the knowledge I needed.

"Ah, but in High school there are all sorts of knowledge you can acquire that is not in the world of exorcists," Sir Pheles had once said to me. He would obviously know who I am since I was the second youngest to have ever become an exorcist.

Turning the door handle, I opened in and stepped in the classroom, pulling my bangs slightly over my face, I was incredibly shy when meeting new people.

Everyone in the classroom became instantly silent as I stepped in. I could feel their eyes bearing down at me.

"Gloria, in excelsis deo," I said softly to calm myself down. My mother often said this when she felt stressed about something.

"Ah, Um, please introduce yourself," the Sensei had said, motioning me towards the class. I also noticed him stepping a bit away from me. He looked very pale, I wonder if something was wrong.

"My name is Amaterasu Sakurai," I said bowing my head., because I was so nervous, my voice came off a bit shaky, or maybe croaky, I'm not sure but I noticed more people's faces became pale.

"T-That's a nice name Sakurai-san," sensei said trying to make me feel comfortable, "It's related to Heaven?"

You're a sensei you should easily be able to recognize the meaning of my name in kanji.

"Yes," I said, rising from the bow but my head still facing the floor, my black hair covering most of my face, "It means One who illuminates Heaven."

"More like who illuminates Death," I heard a boy whisper somewhere within the class.

Sighing again I searched around the classroom, it seems that I had scared most of the students with my appearance. I can't blame them, I'm sometimes scared to look in the mirror in the middle of the night.

"Sensei!" a girl had raised her hand, "Why is Sakurai-san wearing the boys uniform?"

"Eh," sensei had answered, sweating slightly, "Uh under certain circumstances Sakurai-san had refused in wearing the girls uniform."

"What's the circumstance?"

"Sensei," I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Heeeeee!" the Sensei had squealed jumping from my touch, "Y-yes?"

"My seat," I said, heaving, because I was finding it hard to breath with all this attention, "Please tell me my seat is at the back of the class."

"Hah," Sensei had sweat dropped, pointing to a desk in the middle of the classroom, "Gomen! Your seat isn't in the back!"

Walking towards my seat, my body trembled fiercely. Introductions was finished, what a relief. Although I have a feeling my classmates will be avoiding me from now on. Which is good for me.

Third hour had just ended and I feel like I've ran a marathon. Thank goodness its lunch time now. Back in Cram school I was mostly in a room with hardly any students so that was good for me. But now, I'm in a classroom over twenty people. I think I might die. Although I already look like the walking dead.

"Ame-san you don't have to cover your face completely with your hair," said a familiar voice…it couldn't be!

Looking up to discover who was talking to me I met the face of Okumura-san, Yukio Okumura. I met him a long time ago when I was about eight. We has started the academy. We stuck close because we were the youngest, and both our family was involved with an Abbey.

"Okumura-San what are you doing in my classroom?" I said, moving my hair from my face. That's one perk I love about my hair, I don't have to meet the gazes of people unless I wish of it.

Sighing Okumura-san scratched the back of his head, "We were put in the same class Ame-san, and please you don't have to call me Okumura-san anymore. It would be a problem since my brother attends this school now."

"Really?" I said with what could be mistaken as bored excitement, " I thought you said he wouldn't continue with school once he graduated from Middle School."

"Yeah," Okumura had sighed, sitting on my desk, "But certain things happened and now he's in the cram school, he'll be your student as well."

Strange the way he said that he sounded somewhat sad. Or maybe exhausted. I'm not really good at reading people's emotion.

"Oku-Yukio-san," I corrected my self, "Are you feeling hungry, you don't sound yourself."

"Hah?" Okumura said, facing me with a perplexed look on his face, "I'm fine…I've been have some…food issues lately."

"Food issues?" I said confused.

"Never mind that," Okumura-san said, waving his hand to excuse that topic, "I heard you finally became a Middle First Class Exorcist, congratulations, you finally caught up to me."

"Thank you," I said, feeling my cheeks burning, "I'm still not as skilled as you, I still have a lot to learn."

"Is that so," Okumura-san laughed, "Well you'll have to learn a whole lot because you'll be having to teach my students as well. What area will you be teaching?"

"I'll be teaching Healing exorcisms," I said doodling on a piece of paper, "And basics to hand-to-hand combat."

"That's good to hear," Okumura-san said, "I remember you were hard to pin down when we were studying together."

"Yes, but you still exceeded me," I sighed, tired of the conversation being about me, "Okumura-san if you don't have anything to talk about except for me, then please excuse yourself."

"Ah," Okumura sweat-dropped, "I'm sorry did I make you uncomfortable."

"Yes you did," I said, pulling my hair over my face again.

"Sakurai-san!" called out a group of girls, I'm guessing Fan girls of Okumura's, "Don't speak so rudely to Yukio-Kun!"

Okumura-san getting up from my desk he raised his hands to calm down the girls. They seemed to make him nervous by the way his skin paled at the sight of them. Interesting.

"It's okay girls, me and Sakurai-san go way back so I'm used to her way of talking," Okumura-san said, trying to defend me.

"That's no excuse to speak rudely, if she's known you for so long then she should be more soft with her words. She has to be even more careful with how she speaks." one of the girls said.

Getting up from my chair, I felt as though I needed to apologize to these girls. After all Okumura-san was like an idol to them, so naturally they wouldn't want to protect him. Even though this may have been a misunderstanding. I've always had a trouble with the way I talk. Whenever I try to sound sincere it comes off rude and sarcastic. Its hard putting so much emotions in my words. Yukio came to understand this about me. However, I must try my best to show them my sincerest apologies.

"Gomen nasai," I said flicking my hair away from my face, and showing my nearly black eyes, "I apologize for trampling your insecure feelings for Okumura-san and I wasn't trying to be rude to him, however sneakily choosing my words and just only speaking softly wouldn't truly make me a friend."

"Excuse me?" another of the girls exclaimed.

"I'm sorry did you not hear me?" I replied moving my hair from my face again, "I'm standing right next to you."

"You ugly bitch!" the girl yelled, raising her hand to slap me.

Reading the reaction quick enough I tried to contemplate whether to block the slap or let her hit me. It seemed my apology only went and spited her anger. Even though I was truly being honest and sincere with my apology. After all the Nuns had taught me always mean it whenever I speak. Words are powerful after all. I decided to let the girl slap me, it might be able to prove my sincerity.

_Whap!_

The girls palm landed on my cheek. My she has really soft and tender hands I barely felt it hit me, my head barely moved. However that didn't stop me from feeling a small sting on my cheek.

Her hand still spread over my cheek. I glared at her, bubbling with determination for my honesty to be seen.

"Y-You freak!" the girl stuttered, backing away from me.

"Women shouldn't speak so crudely I said," letting my hair fall over my eyes, I feelings weren't conveyed.

"S-shut up," the other girls said grimacing at me, "Your eyes totally turned black!"

"Don't be silly, that's impossible," I said, suddenly I felt Okumura pull me away from the girls, walking towards the door.

"Let's get something to eat," Okumura said, pulling me out of the classroom.

"I though you had food issues," I said, allowing him to pull me away.

* * *

><p>When we finally got outside Okumura-san had finally let go of my arm, sighing loudly.<p>

"We really need to fix the way you tone your words," Okumura-san said, running his hands through his hair.

"Gomen," I said, the wind blowing my hair from my face, "I truly believed they'd understand. Maybe I'm not meant for High school, maybe home schooling would be better."

"Oi Yukio!" called out a voice from the crowd that gathered at the snack stop.

Okumura-san and I turned to face the direction of the voice. Spotting a boy about the same age as me and Okumura-san, although he was a few inches shorter than us, I could tell he had a strong build. He wore the boys uniform with messy black hair, and a small carrier slung at his back, if I didn't know better it was like he was walking around with a sword.

"Nii-san," Okumura-san smiled, waving to his the boy that approached us.

"This is your twin brother Okumura-san?" I said, looking down on the boy, he seemed different than I remembered, "It's good to see you again Okumura Rin."

"Woah, your friggin huge," the boy said, startled by my height.

"Nii-san," Okumura-san sighed at his brother's words, "This is Amaterasu Sakurai, you should remember she visited us once when we were children."

"Ehh?" Okumura Rin said, scratching his head, "It must have been a really long time ago because I can't remember her."

Sighing at his reply I moved some of my hair to the front of my eyes, and stared at the older Okumura twin.

"Hah!" he exclaimed, "I think I remember you now! Are you the prissy Nun girl?"

"That is correct," I said moving my hair from my face to get a better look at Okumura, "And your growth seemed to have stunted."

"What?" Okumura looked at me confused, "You're just freakishly tall."

"Nii-san please don't take it seriously," Okumura-san said, "Ame-san is just really honest about things."

"Rin who are you talking to?" asked another boy that came forth pointing at me, he was sporting pink hair, dressed in the boy's uniform. Should pink hair be allowed?

"My name is Amaterasu Sakurai, it is interesting to have met you," I said bowing at him.

"Eek," the pink haired boy squealed, "She looks like a ghost walking in broad daylight."

"Excuse my appearance," I said, pulling my hair over my face, "My skin is just extremely pale, and dark eyes do not complement my hair."

More people came to meet the Okumura twins. One blonde girl which I recognized, and a short bald boy, and another boy, taller than me, and he looked very much like a thug, with all those piercing and a chicken like hairstyle.

"Ah this is Suguro Ryuji," Okumura-san said pointing towards the chicken haired boy.

"This is Renzuo Shima," Okumura-san pointed to the pink haired boy, that grinned and saluted me, "And this is Miwa Konekomaru," motioning to the small bald boy.

"Hello," I bowed my head, "My name is Sakurai Amaterasu."

"Ah, Ame-chan, it's nice to see you again," Shiemi said grasping my hand and smiling brightly.

"R-right," I said, feeling my cheeks blush, "It's good to see you as well Moriyama-san."

"Eh, Shiemi you know her?" Rin had asked Shiemi-san.

"Of course," Shiemi said, "Like Yuki-chan, Ame-chan is or was a regular at my family's store."

"Why was she a regular? Only Exorcists are regulars," Rin had said, not understanding the jest.

"I am an Exorcist, well I became a full-fledged one that could accept missions half a year ago, and I became a Middle First Class Exorcist a few weeks after my 16th birthday," I answered him, pulling looking at the ground, and fiddling with my hair.

"So what brings you here to True Cross academy?" Shiemi asked, letting go of my hand.

"Ah yes," Okumura-san intervened into the conversation, "Sakurai-san is going to be your new sensei over basics to hand-to-hand combat, and Healing Exorcisms."

* * *

><p>"Do any of you students have an idea what this is," I asked the classroom that consisted mostly of the students I had met earlier and then two others. I was holding up a flask of Holy Water, that had a sticker saying Holy Water on it.<p>

Suguro raised his hand and I pointed at him so he could answer, "We're not that stupid, it says Holy Water right on it."

"Very Good," I said monotonous, "I suppose you know very well what it does?"

"Yeah," Suguro scoffed, "It's meant to purify demons and such."

"Well," I said putting down the flask, "That is somewhat the truth."

"Huh?" Suguro grunted, "How so Sensei?"

"Before Holy Water became a means of purification it was actually a means to prepare for worship," I stated as I started writing down notes on the chalk board, "It would be best that you start taking notes on what I say, I tend to get too deeply on such matters, which would most likely appear on tests."

Looking towards the class everyone had gotten out their notes, that is except for Rin Okumura, who was sleeping with his face directly on the desk he shared with Moriyama-san. I think I will refer him to as Okumura-kun so I will be able to distinguish the two brothers.

"Okumura-kun," I called out to wake him, but he didn't rouse, "Moriyama-san could you shake him awake."

Moriyama had shook him but he wouldn't even flinch from the constant probing. Knowing that if you wanted something done you'd have to do it yourself, I walked over to Okumura and crouched right by the side of his face that rested on the desk.

"Ame-" Moriyama-san tried to speak but I motioned for her to keep quiet.

Going over to my bag I pulled out a small sryinge and placed a tablet into it, drawing in some air into the sryine and then went back to Okumura-kun crouching by his side.

"Okumura-kun," I whispered, pushing the button on the syringe, to release the air towards Okumura-kun, "Please wake up."

Within a few seconds Okumura-kun sprung up from his sleep, coughing and hacking. Deciding that he won't be falling asleep, I walked back to my desk and put the syringe and tablet back in its container.

"Welcome back to reality Okumura-kun, I hope you won't be falling asleep in my class again?" I said pulling my hair from my face and gazing at the rest of the class, "I do not tolerate ignorance in my classroom, and do not try doing such a thing as falling asleep, Okumura-kun served as a good example of the results of meandering during my lessons."

"What the hell was in that syringe!" Okumura-kun exclaimed pinching his nose and pointing to my bag.

Blinking at him, i sighed at his rudeness, this was not part of the lesson afterall, "obviously it was a laughing gas, it's not dangerous or life threatening, but it stings the nose, and is usually used for waking up patients or checking vital signs. it serves good to damaging demon hounds' noses, since they are very sensitive. Though I was borrowing this from Okumura-san."

"You're Friggin crazy that shouldn't be allowed!" Okumura-kun exclaimed.

"And you Okumura-kun are lazy, please do not try to distract my class and other students from learning," I turned around back to my notes, "We are studying the origins of Holy Water, please take out your notebooks and open your textbooks to page 32."

* * *

><p>After class I called for Okumura-kun to stay behind.<p>

"I'm sorry for hurting your nose Okumura-kun," I said bowing my head, "However, please do not fall asleep in my class again, or I will have to use other methods of waking you. It is never my intention to anger my students, no matter how insolent they may be."

"Whatever Priss," Okumura-kun said walking out the classroom door, "Just don't cause any more trouble for Yukio, got it, I heard about what happened this morning in class."

"Ah," I blushed, pulling at my bangs, "I must have humiliated those girls."

"I guess," Okumura-kun laughed, "But it sounds like they deserved it."

Then as he said that Okumura-kun left the classroom. He's rather interesting, nothing like his younger brother. Or should it be the other way round? He also has a strange presence surrounding him. It's probably my imagination though.

* * *

><p>Later that night, it had been decided that I would be rooming in the abandoned Dorm House that the Okumura twins were currently living in. Rin Okumura at first was unhappy with the decision. He was complaining about him have sleepless nights or something along that line. It was quite offensive what he said, but I decided to ignore him. He would just have to get use to it.<p>

"So how was your first day as Sensei?" Yukio Okumura had asked me, sitting across from me on the dining table. Eating a meal that was similar as mine that was prepared by Ukobach, that cooking demon.

"It faired well, I'm more comfortable teaching than being taught," I sighed continuing with my meal.

"That's just cuz you're probably the gloomy type that is scared to talk to others," Rin Okumura said, sitting next to his brother and already devouring his meal.

"That is actually very true," I answered with ease, "It has become a hassle for me to converse with normal others, so I tend to avoid them on my own will."

"Ha?" Rin had choked by my comeback I believe.

Picking up my tray when I had finished my dinner, I took it over to the sink, which Ukobach had then taken away. Bowing my head I thanked the small demon and went to my room to ready myself for bed.

Suddenly remembering something important I turned around to face Yukio.

"Yukio-san, I just remembered something that I wished to tell you," I spoke, "Would you and your brother care to watch the constellations with me? I hear that a shower will be appearing soon, and what better way to end the day than to watch together?"

* * *

><p>Sitting on the roof of the dorm building I zipped the large case I brought with me and set up my telescope and camera. If I were to study the heavens, I would prefer to get a good and perfect look for future analyzing.<p>

"Uh, Ame-san, I thought we were going to stare gaze?" Yukio asked me, his face looking somewhat perplexed.

"We are," I replied, adjusting the camera onto the stand, "I thought I had explained it clear enough for you, however I do not take such satisfaction on ignorance, I would prefer to understand more about what captivates my interest."

Almost as if on cue, numerous beams of light began to fly across the night sky. Each leaving a heavenly trace of bright white light in its wake.

"Ah!" Rin had awed at the sight, "It's like a bunch of falling stars."

Smiling at the comment, I took as much pictures as I could before the stars disappeared. It truly was a beautiful sight. I wonder if heaven's beauty was even more astounding.

After staring at the sky some more and listening to the brothers chat away about their activities for the next day. I started to wonder more about the sky and the connection people tend to give it with angels.

"I wonder if it is possible to grow wings," I whispered stretching my hand towards the night sky, tracing the stars with my pale fingers, "If so I would never come down to earth."

_Do angels have wings?_

A black star shun in my eyes as I stared, transfixed

_If so, why fly down to earth? Wings are for going up higher._

Blinking, it was like it tried to speak to me. Beckoning towards me.

_I want to ascend higher. _

My soul feeling light.

_This natural instinct within my very soul_

I want to move

_Soar_

Into the sky

_Beyond the stars_

Into your embrace

_**It's time to be reborn.  
><strong>_

That night I had a dream about that black star. I felt like I had known it. As if it were a person, maybe. It was amazing how in shun under the vibrant moonlight. Warming my very essence. It terrified me.

That night as I laid in my bed, after saying my prayers and waiting for sleep to overtake me. An image played in my head. It was a unique sight. A woman. She had the kind of face you couldn't help but stare at. A face that sat between the line of Beautiful and Pretty. It wasn't what you would call a plain face, but a unique beauty.

White flowing hair graced her entire body, naked and pure. The supposed white of her eyes were black. And her skin was as white as the moon. For a moment I thought she was an angel. But again I knew she weren't. The way she stared into me was nothing that resembled heaven.

As sleep finally overcame me, and the vision fell. I gave a shaky breath and closed my eyes.

_**Soar too high, thou shall fall.**_

* * *

><p>Wooooo! Finally I posted it! I won't be able to update my stories for maybe another week! My laptop is really messed up right now, and I so don't want to buy a new one! I'm kinda like a cheapo! So anyway please leave a review! Tell me what you think so far! Excuse me if there were any grammar or spelling errors! I still have a lot of improving to do with my writingtyping skills! :D

Anywho, I'm not sure if I want to turn this into a slight romance. YukioXOc maybe? I dunno. Rin has shiemi and I am not gonna bother with that. although he is my favorite. Anyway pls review! and I'll update! Keep reading and supporting this story! We're onto a good start!

Oh yeah! The origin of the laughing gas syringe thing was actually when I took an EMT (emergency medical technician) course in highschool. Our teacher was a complete wacko! If we fell asleep in class he'd pull a stunt like that on ya. It didn't matter how much you covered your face, then smell was super strong when close to you. it wasn't smelly but like it stung! Then one semester later he had us giving each other shots for practice! crazee!

Lol. Toodle Loo. See ya next chappie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Defense and Perception  
><strong>

It had been about a week since I had enrolled into the Academy. Things were progressing somewhat fine. The Okumura twins seemed to have a lot on their hands with school work and becoming Exorcists. Although the older one looked like he was falling a bit behind with assignments.

Waking up I glanced over at the calendar. Today was a Friday, so it would be my first day in teaching basics to hand-combat. I honestly felt nervous about this, I wouldn't consider myself the best fighter out of the battlefield but I would like to say I can take care of myself.

After going through my daily hygienic routine I decided to dress in a long black skirt that went a few inches past my knees (mind I say that is long compared to the average height), a white long sleeve button up shirt that I had tucked in, and high top combat boots that reached up to my shins. Glancing to the mirror that hung on the wall in my dorm room, I ran my hand through my hair, not bothering to brush through it and tied it up in a ponytail. It was going to get crazy tangled later on in the day, but I wasn't in the mood to bother about it right now.

Taking in my appearance in the mirror I sighed again and started to unbutton my shirt. Lately I've been feeling overly covered, which is strange coming from me. I always used to dress in slacks and long sleeve shirts, even in the summer I refused to show the slightest skin. It was the way I was brought up, and soon enough showing off my body became an uncomfortable thing. But since that strange dream I had four days ago, my clothes started to feel unbearably tight and stuffy, especially on my back.

Shrugging off the shirt I peeked at my bare torso. My skin as usual looked pale, my chest covered by my light pink bra.

Placing a finger on my stomach I traced the dip that went down to my belly button, then across my waist. Turning my back to the mirror, I stared at the image of my back. It looked completely normal. I glanced at my usual pale back and two pink birthmarks above where the shoulder blades would be. Small crescent shaped marks. Nothing out of the ordinary was wrong with my back, maybe I was having growing pains. I remember once when I was barely in Elementary school I had paid a visit to the doctor's office. She was a nice middle-aged woman with too many freckles and bright red hair. She had complemented my birthmarks saying that I might be an Angel that came down from heaven. Knowing me I became very upset about being a fallen angel and started to cry profusely. The doctor was so confused she gave my four giant lollipops to calm me down. Later that week I had to visit the dentist.

Chuckling at the memory I slipped on a white spaghetti strap shirt that I had bought last night, the back of it dipped down to the curve of my spine. It showed off my back, but with my school jacket on top I was able make an exception.

"Ame-san are you ready to go?" a knocking came from my door. It was Yukio-san on the other side.

"Yes," I answered slipping my jacket on, "I'll be joining you shortly."

* * *

><p>It was in late in the afternoon when my combat class had started. The students were to meet in a room that looked similar to where they had their P.E sessions, minus the giant frogs or whatever wild beast the set on those children.<p>

So here I was in the unnecessarily large room with my students. Yukio-san behind me. Feeling that it was time to get to business I brought out another hair scrunchy, and pulled my bangs into its own little ponytail.

"Okay, I'm sure you all know what class this is right?" I asked the class, composing my serious face.

"Hai," Kamiki-san said, raising her hand and me then pointing to her to speak, "This is the basics of Hand combat class, right?"

"Correct," I spoke, dropping my suitcase and putting on some leather gloves, it was cushioned on the inside so I wouldn't hurt my fingers too easily, I needed them to recite scriptures, "Does anyone know what the two most important things to fighting is?"

"Avoiding it and Avoiding it?" Renzo-san whispered to Suguro-san who just ignored his comment.

"No," I said sharply, "Anyone else?"

No one else answered my question.

Sighing again, I eyed the students, I needed a volunteer to demonstrate today's lesson. Someone who looked like he could take the heat.

"Suguro-san!" I said, pointing to him immediately after, "Come over here, everyone else I need you to back up a bit further."

"Eh? Me?" Suguro said, looking confused as to why he was suddenly picked out from the bunch. Everyone else backed away, including Yukio-san.

"Today Suguro-san is going to be a volunteer," I said, fastening my gloves, and tightening my ponytail.

"Ha?" Suguro exclaimed, "Wha-? I can't fight a girl."

Sighing at his comment, I glanced at him, making him flinch away from me. I guess even to him I look a bit frightening.

Placing a hand on my hip and the other pointing towards Suguro I continued the lecture.

"And what a gentleman you are Suguro-san, but when it comes to a fight, such morals should be discarded immediately, and I am not saying that because I myself am female. Men should never lay a finger on a female. And females should never take advantage of that knowledge."

Turning to the class again, I still continued to point at Suguro-san who still stood next to me.

"I picked Suguro-san for a reason class. Judging by the way our bodies are built, erasing who has any skill and experience, who would you consider to win in a brawl?"

"Eh, Suguro obviously," Rin-Kun had pointed out bluntly and looking slightly confused with the rest of the class.

"That's true," I smiled at this, shrugging off my jacket, "We seem to be making progress now."

"Sensei," Suguro-san said, eying me nervously, "I'm still confused though."

"Suguro, I am no pro-fighter, If you were to fight me and we were at the same level you would have a much higher chance of defeating me, and that is simply because you are much more bigger than me. However that is not the case. If me and you were to exchange fists right now, I would still win. But there is a way for you to save yourself."

"What is it?" Miwa-san asked, looking interested.

"It's common sense," I said cocking my head to the side, "Just run away."

"Huh?" everyone exclaimed besides Yukio-san, "Then what's the point of this lesson?"

"I'm getting there," I said, taping the tip of my shoe against the marble floor, deciding to take off my shoes then getting in a fighting stance in front of Suguro-san, "Suguro-san I want you to fight me with all you've got."

"I-I can't!" he exclaimed, blushing, maybe I was being too blunt with him, "I've got no reason."

"Hmm," I said smirking at him, "How about this, if you don't fight me, I'm giving you an F for the class today."

"That's exploiting your authority!" he complained.

"Come at me," I said, my voice stern.

And just as I had made that statement, Suguro had tried to swipe at my legs with his.

"Smart boy," I thought to myself, easily seeing this move and just as easily jumping over his swipe. While in mid air I immediately brought up my left foot to push against Suguro-san's chest, making a force to move me further away from him.

"You tried to disrupt my footing Suguro-san," I said when I had landed back on the ground, "But you need to do more than that to take me down."

"Argh!" Suguro-san exclaimed with obvious distaste and quickly approached me again. This time with more aggression.

After numerous attempts of trying to knock me down, he had obviously become irritated at this and you could say, forgot for the mere moment, about his morals. He brought his fist, attempting to have it collide with my face at a very impressive speed. Ducking my head under the fist, his knee came up to hit me, realizing the possibility of this attack before hand, I brought my right hand and had hooked it onto his left that was still up from him trying to punch me, and yanked my upper body up at the least. Making my back bend I had managed to somersault over Suguro, my left hand grabbing his T-shirt and dragging it over his head, and using his body as a solid force to pull me up over him and using my left hand that was over his head send him crashing down the ground with a thud. Then backing away from him, and releasing my fighting stance.

I was right for picking Suguro-san for this lesson.

"Owww," Suguro-san groaned, sitting up from the floor and pulling his shirt back down.

"Thank you for volunteering Suguro-san I'll be sure to mark this as extra credit for you," I smiled at him, "Was anyone able to figure out the difference between me and Suguro as we fought?"

"That he totally got Pwned by you and you didn't even break a sweat," Rin-kun stated.

"Watch what you say Baka!" Suguro-san yelled over at Rin-kun.

"Uh, no," I sighed, "Didn't anyone get anything from this demonstration other than a girl fighting a boy?"

"Well, Bon had been the one attacking you, and all you did was dodge his attacks," Shiemi-san said from the back.

"Correct!" I beamed at Shiemi-san who blushed from being correct, "That's exactly what I wanted you to see. But there was something else. Did anyone notice?"

"You were using my body to your advantage," Suguro-san said, twisting his wrist, "Because of my bigger build and your quick reflexes and agility I noticed that getting close to me wasn't too risky for you."

"Good," I clapped, "Like when we had first started and you tried to abrupt my flooring, I had used your chest to jump away."

"It's a good thing you took of your shoes," Suguro-san sweat dropped.

"Yes, I figured as much," I nodded at the remark, "Plus with the way the floor was, moving around in my socks made me slightly faster. And also nearing the end of the fight I used your aggression to my benefit. You became impatient and your movements very obvious, and your perception blinded."

"Ah!" Miwa-san said, he looked like a light bulb had turned on over his head, "I get it now! The difference between you and Bon! Bon couldn't read you."

"Eh?" Bon said confused, "Sensei isn't what you'd call an open book."

"But that is correct Miwa-san," I answered, helping Suguro-san stand up, "Suguro-san wasn't able to read me and the environment. Which brings us to one of our important priorities in fighting. The other one was what I kept doing to Suguro-san."

"Dodging him?" Renzo-san answered.

"Yes, that's right," I said, raising two of my fingers, "Defense and Perception. Those two are what I would personally like to say are the top priorities in fighting. Never approach a battle without analyzing the situation."

"But I didn't give you time to read me when we started fighting right away," Suguro-san said serious faced I could tell.

"You thought you didn't," I pointed at him, "But the first attack you gave me, which was swiping my feet, I knew that getting up close to you would not be too much of a problem, even more it would fluster you. You made me realize you really intended not to strike at me."

"But how are we able to notice these things?" Kamiki-san asked, looking irritated, "We don't have the experience."

"That's what I'm here for," I said, placing a hand on my chest, "For the next two weeks I will be instructing you on perceiving your surroundings and enemies, as well as defending yourself from any harm. Welcome to the basics of Hand-to-hand combat! The rest is up to skills and experience!"

* * *

><p>After the class was dismissed I pulled my gloves off, and stuck them back into my carrier bag, along with my jacket. I wanted to hurry on back into the dorms to take a shower. I had the class team up in pairs and do some exercises. That's where Yukio-san came in handy, he was my partner to help demonstrate some things to the students.<p>

Undoing the ponytail I put up for my bangs, I tried to claw through it with my fingers to tame the tangled mess.

"That's a new look for you, Ame-san," Yukio-san chuckled, he stayed behind to wait for me.

"My hair?" I questioned, "It is true that I don't normally tie it up, but it shouldn't be that much of a change."

"Oh, that wasn't what I was talking about," Yukio-san said waving his hand, "I've just never seen you wear anything that's ever shown skin, let alone your shoulders."

As Yukio-san had continued to make small talk with me I continued to stare at him. However something in me made me to stare at the way his lips moved, study the structure of his jaw, his two moles that rested on his left cheek, I gazed into deep sea blue eyes. Moving closer, I glanced at his neck, at his Adam's apple as it bobbed up and down, like it were agreeing with whatever he said. Raising both my arms I rested them on his ears, and brought my lips to his Adam's apple, massaging it lightly with my lips. I couldn't hear his voice now.

Glancing up to him I stared into his eyes once again. His eyes to mine, but he looked frightened. I didn't care. Something in my propelled to bring my face closer.

"S-Sakurai-san!" Yukio spoke, his voice cracking a little, shoving me away from him, "Is something wrong?"

"**Nothing is wrong Yuki-chan**," I heard my voice say, my fingers moving my bangs behind my ears, my face uncovered, "**I just felt like making a change**."

"Eh…Ame-San?" Yukio-san said, confused, "I think I'll go head to the dorms first, take your time to get some fresh air."

Leaving me alone in the room, I lay on the floor watching the ceiling. My back feeling very itchy.

"What happened there?" I whispered to myself, "If I didn't know better I would have thought I was possessed by a demon."

* * *

><p>Later that night I had another strange dream. However this time it wasn't too unpleasant. Although very surreal.<p>

I dreamed that I could feel my body flying into the night sky, I was rising higher and higher. I looked down only for a moment then continued to soar higher. My body felt so light, I knew that this was the real me. I had flown up for so long that I knew if I kept going that maybe, just maybe I would catch a glimpse of my home. When I thought of home I didn't think of the abbey. I didn't think of the Nuns, the library or even Yukio-san. I wasn't able to conjure up an image. I just knew my home was somewhere up in the sky. Maybe it was where Heaven was?

In my dream, as I continued to soar and watch the dancing stars, I stretched my arm out to that same black star I had seen before. Maybe it was my imagination playing with me when I first saw it. But I was seeing it now in my dreams. I stretched my arm to try and reach for it to no avail. The more I thought I got closer to it, the more it moved away from me.

I could feel my tears cascading down my cheeks. I was feeling desperate.

_You cannot _I heard it whisper

_It's not safe_

Just as I heard those very words I started to fall back down to earth. I could feel my heart scream but my lips would not move.

That night I woke up with a start. I shuddered from the dream and glanced out the window searching for the star. It obviously wasn't there. There was no way you could find a black star in the dark sky. Could you?

"What's wrong with me," I sighed getting out of my bed and removing my blue pajamas and changing into a white one. I was sweating a lot and wasn't bothered to take another shower in fear of waking up my other dorm mates.

Climbing back into my bed, I tried to go back to sleep, but that dream was still in my mind. It didn't leave me feeling scared, but I felt a bit lonely.

Pulling my legs up to my stomach so I could hug them I buried my face between my knees. At times like these I wished I had my mother to embrace me. Yet again I am reminded that I am alone.

_It's not safe to come back home_

* * *

><p><strong>Woooooooo! I updated! Yee-AHH! So please if you are liking this story so far please leave me a review! I need at least two to continue! :D Jk but a review is what would really boost my enthusiasm to continue this Fic, I felt so bad that I hadn't updated it in a month! Thank you for supporting this story so far! Hope you'll continue to do so!<strong>

**Hmmm what's wrong with Ame-chan? She suddenly approached Yukio! This is so not like herself (I've been eating way too many sugar cubes, so pls ignore the annoying tone of voice!) I'm really not sure if I want to turn this into a romance! And I have a feeling I would turn this series to be M-rated to be safe. Yes ppl I do NOT do steamy scenes...mostly because I can't! Anyway if u have an idea what is up with Ame please leave a review! I love to know what you guys think (Just another excuse to prevent ppl realizing the plot too easily so it can be changed!)**

_Thanks for reading so far! Please continue to do so! I hope u enjoyed it and toodles! :-9  
><em>


End file.
